


Mistress of the Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just another sexy and romantic in home date for Scott and Emma.  Or so she thinks...





	Mistress of the Mind

Emma eyed Scott's well toned body from top to bottom. She really did have the most beautiful boyfriend. The sight of him stretched out on the bed in all his naked glory with a languid smile on his face never failed to get her in the mood.

"I'm coming for you, darling." She said smokily.

"Not yet, you're not." He returned with equal sensuality. "And not at all, dressed like that. We have a strict dress code on this bed."

"Oh? Was this more what you had in mind?"

She undid her corset one string at a time and let it slip to the floor. The incredibly tight pants were a different story. There was no dignified way to shimmy out of them, but she had another method. Hardening her fingernail, she drew it down her leg from hip to ankle, baring skin one torturously slow inch at a time, until one of her supple limbs was fully bare. On the other leg she came back up from bottom to top, concealing the goods until the very last little bit of stretchy white fabric snapped, and her pants puddled to the floor. They were ruined, but that hardly mattered to her. A small price to pay for maintaining her sexiness. Scott's widening grin was worth one of her many pairs of pants.

"I want to ride the big one, Daddy." Emma said with a fake sounding girlish giggle, licking her lips suggestively.

"Actually, I thought we'd try something new today."

"Oh?" Emma wasn't the most experimental of lovers, but she was open-minded enough to give most things a shot at least if Scott was into it. "Do tell."

"Doggy style." Scott growled hungrily. Emma was not impressed.

"That's not exactly new, hon. And you know I prefer to be on top. I want to see my meal when I eat it." She said disapprovingly.

Scott lowered his voice even further, sending a thrill through Emma's spine and right into her nether regions. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Will you." She said huskily. The internal debate didn't last long. If there was one thing that was absolutely consistent in their love life, it was that when she made him happy, he made her happy. Very happy. Very, very happy. "Alright, then. I suppose we can give it a try."

Emma crawled onto the bed like a tigress and turned away from her lover. She spread her legs to gape her pussy, already glistening in anticipation, and arched her back exactly the right amount. Just because she didn't favor doggy style didn't mean she wasn't great at it. She made it a point to be great at anything to do with sex. After all, you never know.

She felt Scott's hands lock around her hips like twin vises, resting much more weigh on her than she was used to in this position. And that wasn't the only strange thing. They hadn't even started yet, and he was already so aroused he was panting like he just ran a marathon. The bed also felt weirdly hard under her hands and especially her knees, so she hardened them in turn for comfort. And then came the strangest thing of all. Scott stabbed his dick at her erratically, sliding off her firm yet bouncy thighs and ass but missing the mark.

"Scott, what the hell?" She laughed good naturedly. "Did you forget where it goes? Need some help back there?"

"Maybe I do." He whispered in a voice that sent another electric shock right into her baby-maker. She shivered. "What do you say? Help a guy out?"

Her throat was too dry to reply. She reached a hand blindly behind her and guided her boy toy's toy to its new home. "Hnnnnn!" She had hardly popped the tip inside when he began ramming it in with a speed and ferocity she'd never experienced. Apparently, Scott had decided to abandon technique and finesse for raw speed and power. In theory, she did not agree with that idea, but in practice, her body was telling her a different story. It was like fucking the love child of the Hulk and Quicksilver. Scott's powerful thrusts not only drove his dick deeper into her cunt than anything had ever been, it also drove thoughts right out of her head.

"Ah! Ah! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as the powerful climax wracked her body, leaving her a boneless mess. Her shaking arms failed to hold her up, and she dropped to her elbows, face buried in her forearms.

The result of the new position was that her ass was sticking even further in the air, and Scott's cock was able to reach, impossibly, even deeper into her twitching cunt than before. Because her orgasm didn't slow him down, not one bit. If anything, he picked up the pace, and she could feel a second one already beginning to build.

"That's right, you greedy bitch. You love my dick, don't you? You need my cock in you."

Even through the overwhelming pleasure, Emma was confused. Scott didn't like dirty talk, and neither did she, or at least, not being talked down to. This wasn't like him. But just as she was mustering the strength to protest, he hit just the right spot, and the only thing that came out of her mouth was another scream of pleasure.

"Say it! You're a greedy bitch who needs my cock! Say it!"

Indignation flooded her, but she was so, so close, close to the mother of all orgasms, and she could not risk him stopping or worse yet pulling out right now. "I'm a greedy bitch! I need your cock!"

Like the words were a trigger, a full body orgasm shot through her, and her mind was emptied of anything but the sheer wonder of it. Drool ran unnoticed across her arms from her open mouth. She didn't even notice Scott's cock growing within her, growing until it was stuck inside when he climaxed as well, squirting his jizz into her womb. His hands left her hips, but his cock was still stuck firmly inside her cunt, and in fact was still squirting sperm intermittently, when she came to herself a few minutes later.

"Scott, darling? Is something wrong? That doesn't feel normal."

"Don't worry." Scott said complacently. "It'll go down soon, and then I'll be ready to go again. Sound good?"

Two orgasms, especially of that magnitude, may have been enough for the average woman, but Emma Frost was a woman of no small sexual appitite, and she had no intention of being outdone by any man. "Ready whenever you are." She purred.

True to his word, Scott pulled his member, shrunk back to a more manageable size, out of her sopping pussy with a plop, but he wasted no time on recovery. Before she could blink, Emma was being rocked forward by powerful thrusts once again.

"Can't you do something, or are you just going to take it?" Scott teased.

"I'll show you what I can do." Emma growled back playfully. She reinforced her jellied muscles with her mutant power and began rolling her hips, unable to match his speed or power, but compensating with overly sensuous movements. It was effective. She could feel him approaching the peak much faster this time.

A crowd of people, mostly men, gathered around a peculiar sight at the local park. Many of them had their phones out and were either recording or taking pictures. One lucky man had happened to have a high quality video camera and tripod in his truck when he'd seen the event while driving by, and had immediately stopped and started filming, of course. Most of the others were taking down his information so they could get the video from him later.

There, in the middle of the park, in plain view with nothing to obstruct vision for miles around, was a beautiful blonde woman, hotter than any porn star, on her hands and knees, naked as the day she was born, face screwed up in pure ecstasy, moaning erotically...with a St. Bernard drilling his giant cock in and out of her pussy. A satisfied Doberman, long red dick still dripping cum, was padding away. Behind the woman and dog was a long line of a variety of other large dogs, each one with a vacent eyed owner holding his leash.

"Mommy, what's that woman doing with the dog?" A passing little girl asked. Her mother drew in a sharp breath and covered her eyes, hustling her away.

"Don't look! You forget you ever saw that, right now! That woman was very, very naughty!" She hissed. "Nasty degenerates!"

Far above, if anyone had cared to look, which no one did, of course, a woman with wild red hair wearing red and yellow spandex hovered in the air, watching the scene unfold with an evil smile.

"That's what you get, bitch. Take my man, would you? Not anymore. No more MEN for you. Never again." She flew off with a cackle.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't possibly express how much I hated Scott and Emma being a thing. Oh, wait. Yes I can. I just did. Go team Jean.


End file.
